


Once they say they're out to get you, it's not just paranoia.

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2016 Drabbles [2]
Category: Perseity
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Drabble, Gen, Loyalty, Paranoia, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Archer just can't relax after viewing that vid from AEGIS after the Janus Box mission to Third Sphere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Forthright's Persety one shot from Windsorcon 2016.

Archer had been antisocial since she'd returned from the Third-sphere mission. When she turned down another offer to come out clubbing, Nary pulled her aside.

"You know this is the point right – AEGIS wants to spook you. You need to chill."

"I know, I just can't. I feel like Opalnyk doesn't trust me, he thinks I'm immature, I shouldn't have let it happen, I'm weak. I'd do anything to stay with the project… But that's dangerous too, right? Better just not talk to anyone, just work."

Nary wanted to argue, but if Archer was that rattled, maybe she was right.


End file.
